A Very Weird Bleach Story
by shinigami nightmare 23
Summary: You got kidnapped and now youre living in las noches yep i suck at summaries anyways i dont know if its gonna be Grimmjow x reader x Aizen or Grimmjow x reader x Gin i think I'll go with the Grimmjow and Gin so yea enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I w**asn't** gonna take much more of this. it was a week ago since they captured me and I did nothing they could've at least gave me something to do. I sat there looking around the plain white room and decided to do something after all i could've escaped any time but didn't. I was strong but not as strong as Aizen. He was strong but it didn't matter to me since I was faster than him. I mean it doesn't matter how strong you are if you couldn't even catch up to your opponent. The door was locked so i couldn't open it but i only chuckled at the thought of them thinking that I couldn't escape that i was trapped defenceless. I took out my zanpakuto which i hid when they captured me. I unsheathed it and stuck it in the floor. I balanced myself on the sword and pushed one of the square titles then moved it to the side. If I can't go forward or down below then I'll go up. After crawling a couple of spaces i jumped down and looked around. I'll go forward till I find something. I ran straight from one room to the next seeing plain white everywhere. I entered a room that was bigger than the others but i didn't care." You got out. Are you trying to escape? " I looked to my side and staring down at me was Aizen on his throne. "Who said I was trying to escape? I actually came looking for you." He stared at me confused as to why I was looking for him. "It's been a week since you captured me" "yes I'm aware of that fact your point is" "I know I'm a prisoner but geez you can at least give me something to do." "If you're bored you can cook and clean." " I'm bored but not that bored. Can't you buy a tv or something? " "anymore complaints" he asked with a hint of sarcasm ." "Yes I'm tired of looking nothing but white add some color would ya?" "I like the color" "of course you would it's so plain like you." He glared at me "either cook and clean or continue doing what you been doing." "Fine" I pouted as I walked into the kitchen.

3rd POV

A snickered came from behind Aizen as soon as (y/n) left the room. "Doncha think shes cute?" "She acts just like you Gin I see why you can handle her " you were on Gin's squad and you would be with him almost all the time since you got along. You never really talked to Aizen in fact you were barely near him. Every time the captains talked you would only be there for a moment before leaving to get something for them and you would ask if he wanted anything but most of the time you just got double of what you were getting for Gin. You never really trusted Aizen for two reasons; 1st he was just way too nice and 2nd he talked to Gin and nobody likes talking to him. You had to be a complete psychopath to like talking to someone like Gin except you because you were just weird. "By the way was that sarcasm you used? I didn't think someone like you would ever use such a thing" "are you trying to imply something Gin?" He only smiled as a respond. You were in the kitchen and you were taking the cupcakes that you made out the oven you went to the cabinet and pulled out the icing while they cooled down. You soon grabbed one and began decorating the faces of everyone in the cupcakes and you soon finished every single one making sure you didn't put too much icing. You wiped your forehead with the back of your hand which had icing on it and ended up with a blue streak on your head.

Grimmjows POV

I entered the kitchen to find (y/n) with cupcakes in front of her with icing on her head and she laughed a bit then mumbled to her self "maybe I should draw a moustache on Grimmjows" "what are you doing? " (y/n) jumped a bit I walked over to her and saw that she decorated our faces on the cupcakes I then realized what she was gonna do and as if she read my mind she quickly tried to draw a moustache but I snatched it out of her hand and peeked over to the cupcakes where I found Ulquirroas. "Hey (y/n) lets draw on Ulquirroas" (y/n) smiled just like Gin. I wish she didn't hang out with that weirdo "Grimmjow what do you think you're doing?" Ulquiorra asked me." Nothing" I responded. he stared at us for a second "Lord Aizen wants to see everyone that includes you (y/n)" (y/n) put the cupcakes on cart then left the kitchen. Ulquiorra just stared at me then he followed (y/n).When I arrived at the table (y/n) was serving everybody when she finished she went to where Gin was. " (y/n) you got icing on your forehead. Ya look so cute" he said to her as he wiped the icing off. I growled " can we get this over with?" "Well the reason I have summoned you here its to inform you that (y/n) will be our new cook and maid so please don't harm her. (y/n) more tea" "do you want anything else Aizen? " she asked while serving the tea "yes call me Lord Aizen" "um ... no" she said as grabbed the plates and went to the kitchen. Everybody stopped and look at Aizen expecting him to do something. Gin left and followed (y/n) to the kitchen. After a moment of silence ,Aizen broke it. "Ulquiorra I would like you to take (y/n) to the world of the living where she can buy a few things and Grimmjow will be accompanying you. Did you get that also (y/n)?" "Yea" she said as she appeared from behind Aizen's chair. everyone had already left including (y/n) as I was about to leave Aizen called me "Grimmjow I would like you to do something for me while you're at the world of the living."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: i want to thank ChibiCreep, Snowski, and kkwkskkks for following my story. I hope you enjoy my chapter.**

Your POV

"Wake up (y/n)~" Gin said trying to get me up. "I don't wanna get up" "c'mon (y/n) I brought you clothes so you can go to the world of the living" "I'm not going" "c'mon~ " as he began to shake me side to side. "What the hell?!" "Shh Grimmjow! I'm trying to sleep" "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" "...no" Grimmjow pulled the covers off of me." Well we can try pulling (y/n)'s clothes off next~" "I don't care just don't wake me up" " (y/n) we'll buy you a donut" I jumped off the bed "really Ulquiorra?!" "Yes now get dressed" I grabbed the bag that contain my clothes from Gin and headed towards the restroom to change. I got ready and headed towards Aizen my eyes sparkling from the thought of eating a donut. "Why does (y/n) look so happy? " "Ulquiorra promised her a donut didn't ya?" "Don't let her out of your sight." As we were about to leave "by the way (y/n) when you come back come straight to me and make sure nobody else sees you" "why?" "You'll find out soon enough" and with that you and your 2 escorts left.

Grimmjow POV

We went to a small donut shop to get (y/n) her donuts. I sat down with Ulquiorra at the table while (y/n) ordered her breakfast. She came back with a box and 3 cups of coffee."grab some." Neither of us grabbed any "don't tell me you guys don't like donuts?" "I never had them before" "what?! Try one they're good" Ulquiorra took a bite from one and swallowed it "so how'd it taste?" "It was too sweet" "try it with the coffee" (y/n) pointed to the cup. "It taste better this way" he said as he began to eat the rest of the donut. "What about you Grimmjow? " "what do you mean?" "Eat one is what I mean" "I'm not eating that shi-" I was cut off by (y/n) shoving a donut in my mouth "shut up and eat it." She gave me a moment and asked how it was "not bad I guess but it could be better" I said as I reached for another donut that was in the box and took a sip of my coffee. We finished up and headed toward a big building with people going in. "Where are we?" "The mall it's where I'm gonna buy my stuff" we check the map out and started to head towards the store "I'm sorry" "what are you sorry about?" "Oh I bumped into some guy" we entered the store and (y/n) started getting stuff left and right. Ulquiorra and I sat down while we watched her go crazy. In 20 minutes she got everything she wanted, she paid and had bags filled with clothes. It was like this for another 5 or 6 stores "(y/n) how'd you get the money to pay for all of this?" "What the hell are you talking Ulquiorra? Didn't Aizen give her money?" "Lord Aizen didn't give her any money, nobody did. " "then how did you get the clothes?!" "Remember how I bumped into someone I might have taken thier credit card" "what about the donuts?" "I told the counter guy that I would go out with him." "Great we have a potential klepto maniac. Lets just hurry this up" "Well I'm done shopping so we can go now"

Random person who works at the mall POV

"Welcome" I said cheerful to 2 guys with a girl. The girl and the man with black hair sat down while the icy blue hair man looked around. I wonder what he was doing in a place like this. I continue to put clothes on the racks. "Grimmjow what do you need from a store 'Lolita Ice cream Uniforms'." "Just shut your ass up. Hey you!" I looked around to see if he was talking to me. I walked over to him "how can I help you?" "Find something for her" he pointed back to the girl who was previously talking to him. "What?!" She began arguing with him. " I'll leave to let you um... discuss this...?" I left the trio alone for a bit, when I came back the girl had been asleep."can you find something that fit ps her?" I picked a few that I thought might fit her. "I'll take them all" I pointed him to the cashier where he paid, exiting the store with the girl over his shoulders with his companion.

Your POV

The last thing I remember when I woke up was that I was fighting with Grimmjow then he knocked me out. We arrived in Las Noches, where I was dropped to the ground. "What the hell?!" "Get dressed" Grimmjow tossed the 'Lolita Ice Cream Uniform' bag then left the room. There was at least 10 outfits with some pairs of shoes. I chose a black, knee high dress, its strapes were white with white lacings running down on both sides. You looked at the shoes which were all HIGH heeled. Literally, the shoes were 6 inches at least of the floor! I can't walk in these is Grimmjow crazy?! I put on the high heels and slowly walked out to find Gin. "Gin where are you?!" "Hey (y/n)" "Gin you knew didn't you?" "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Gin's POV

(Y/n) glared at me "whatever help me would you? Grimmjow got 6 inch heels for me." I looked down to see her struggling to even stand. She wrapped herself around my arm, taking baby steps. "I'm gonna make Grimmjow wear these heels so he knows how much this kills my feet!" "You look cute in that dress" "yes there's nothing sexier than a girl with a dress plus heels that she struggles to walk in" she said sarcastically. "What took you so long? You were making Lord Aizen wait" Ulquiorra said unfazed by (y/n) new appearance. Grimmjow gave a long whistle "Damn (y/n) you look sexy." "Grimmjow you know what would be sexier? If you wore these shoes and gave me flats!" "Why the hell are you mad?" "My feet are killing me. Have you ever seen any women wearing shoes like THESE?! And these clothes? Do you have a fetish or what?" "It was Lord Aizen that wanted me to get you the dress" (y/n) looked at Aizen who as on his throne. "What the hell?" "You needed to tell you how was the master around here so from now on you'll wear one everyday." "This is all because I didn't call you Lord Aizen! Well I applaud you, I'm off to make you a meal you'll never forget." (y/n), without struggling, walked off.

Your POV

I had forgotten about the pain in my feet, while cooking. Grimmjow entered with a grin "what are you doing here?" "I just wanted to see what the special meal was" I stared at him like'really? We both know why you're here' "ok I'm here for the view" he admitted."I'll only let you be here if you wear my shoes for 15 minutes." I pointed down to the heels "fine I don't see how bad it can be" I put the shoes on him. Gin came at that moment, he stared at Grimmjow and left. A few seconds later I heard laughter meanwhile Grimmjow stood there letting his dignity wither away. "How do women walk in these shoes? They hurt like hell." The timer went off, the 15 minutes were done. "Get these things off me." "When I'm done" "when's that?" "About another 20 minutes" "(y/n) get them off me now!" "Why don't you take them off? Ah that's right you don't know how to. I guess you'll have to wait." I finished cooking and took the shoes off him, putting them on myself. "before you leave, remember the pain in your feet next time you decide to buy heels this tall." He growled "you're putting them back on?" "They hurt at first, but after a while it's like eh" "You had them on for 10 minutes at most!" You both left the kitchen heading towards the dining room. Grimmjow tip toed to his seat "what's the matter with you Grimmjow?" "He knows what it's like to be in (y/n)'s shoes now." Gin snickered "speaking of (y/n), she looks hot ." Nnorita glanced at me perversely. I quickly served everyone "alright take a big bite and tell me how I did" "you're not gonna eat?" They questioned me. I pulled a candy bar, unwrapped it "I got everything I need" they took a bite...and wait for it... "ugh! What is this?! Is it even food?!" They all harmonized together. "It's that bad?" "YES!" "That's good. I suggest you get used to it cuz I won't make anything edible till I'm not force to wear this weird fetish of 'your Lord' enjoy~" I singed the last part. I woke up the next morning putting on another dress this one was a strapless, above the knee, and pink. It had a corset on the front, laced with a white ribbon.I grabbed the matching headband, bracelets, and necklace. I tied the black headband with pink on the edge on my head, slid matching bracelets on both of my arms, and put the chocker necklace that had a black rose hanging. Putting the black, knee high,high heel boots I ran out the door to prepare breakfast. Nobody dared to touch breakfast, they just stared at it. Ulquiorra decided to take the first bite "it doesn't taste that bad" some took their first bite finding out that the meal wasn't as bad as yesterday's. "I'm glad you enjoyed your crushed up roaches, mixed with road kill, and a hint of rat poison. Its amazing what I can do." Everyone who took a bite coughed the 'so called food I cooked' up. Aizen pushed his untouched plate upward. While Gin ,who didn't even take a seat, took a step away from the table. "What are you gonna eat (y/n)? If you don't make food that even you won't eat." I pulled another candy bar, and began munching on it. "Well she can't eat candy forever...we're so screwed." "Of course we're screwed Ulquiorra! Do you see the way she looks at it?!" "I'm not that much of a glutton Grimmjow!" "Shut up and get undress!" "What?! You perverted creep!" "I mean get out of those clothes and change." "It sure didn't sound like that though. It sounded like you wanted (y/n) to get naked for you." "I don't want her to naked! I'm hungry so unless I'm gonna eat food off her naked body then I don't want her-!" Realizing what he said he stopped talking. He blushed and nobody said anything they just sat there. "Well this is awkward." Gin broke the silence "still Grimmjow and I are not the only ones that wants (y/n) to strip for them " everyone turned thier heads to Gin including myself "Lord Aizen is probably another one, why else would he make (y/n) wear a dress" they turned thier heads from Gin to Aizen."I think that's enough, you don't have to wear the dresses anymore" "I wish we got here without the awkwardness."


End file.
